Christmas
by efioa-s
Summary: Oneshot. 'Merry Christmas little brother.'


Sam Winchester woke with a start. He was alone in his room, its other occupant already up and getting ready to face a new day. The shrill noise that had woke him up was still blaring beside him, an alarm clock signalling it was time that he should be getting up. He batted it into silence and pulled the sheets back up until they were over his head. From the world outside his warm linen cocoon he heard someone laugh.

'Come on Sam,' the voice said 'Rise and shine. We got work to do.' Sam groaned loudly to make his displeasure known but inside he was smiling as he threw the covers off himself to greet the person, who was leaning against the door frame.

Jessica Lee Moore grinned back at him before skipping back into the living room, singing for him to get up or he would have to make his own breakfast. Sam rolled his eyes but pushed himself up from his bed none the less.

He went about his daily routine before joining Jessica in the kitchen. Set on the small table in their kitchen was a plate of sausages and bacon. Sam felt his stomach rumble loudly and glanced up at his girlfriend sheepishly. Jessica laughed and leaned over to peck him on the cheek.

'Eat up!' Sam helped himself to the servings. After breakfast and coffee were finished and Sam felt human again the phone rang. Jessica answered.

'Hello,' There was silence as the person on the other end of the line stated their intentions. She turned to Sam and held the phone out for him. He gave her a questioning look before holding the device to his ear.

'Hi?' Sam asked.

'_Heya Sammy. How are things going with Jess?_' Sam felt himself grin at the familiar voice on the other end of the line.

'Hey Dean. Things are good, thanks for asking. How's the new job going for you?'

Sam heard his brother chuckle on the other end of the line. '_I love it man. This one rich jerk brought in the most amazing vintage and left it up for sale. You should see her Sammy, she's a beauty._'

Sam had never understood his older brothers obsession with vintage cars. When shopping for one, Sam looked for practicality and use, while Dean looked for age, speed and beauty. Dean cared more about his cars then he did any other human being. Well, barring his family that is.

'We'll have to come and visit soon and take a look at her. What's she like?' Just because Sam looked for practicality didn't mean he didn't appreciate beauty.

'_It's a '67 Impala. Sleek black with a 427 engine, hydraulic breaks, skid plates. It's amazing._' Sam laughed.

'Sounds like your kind of car man,' he could practically hear Dean grinning on the other end of the line. Suddenly he heard a loud crashing sound followed by unintelligible yelling from another person. Male, judging by the pitch of the voice.

'_Exactly. Listen I gotta go. Apparently it's distracting to be on the phone while working. You and Jess come visit really soon, you hear._'

'I hear you man. Bye.' Sam hung up the phone with a contented smile. Jess came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Sam turned and encircled her into a hug of his own.

'I'm glad you two are talking again,' she said smiling serenely up at him. She pulled up slightly to kiss him softly. 'I take it we're going on a road trip.' Sam smiled back.

'You bet. Come on, let's get ready.'

x-x-x

The trip to Dean's home in Lawrence took over one day of driving, so Sam and Jessica were tired when they finally arrived. Instead of going straight to Dean's, the called in to see their mother and father.

Sam felt a strange relief when he saw the two of them standing in the threshold. He hugged them both closely before himself and Jess even had a chance to go in the door. After hours of sitting, talking and, most importantly, drinking, Dean graced the four with his presence.

Immediately Sam was up to hug his brother. It felt like it was just yesterday that he had seen him, even though it had been over a week ago, when Dean paid them a surprise visit. It felt good to be back with his brother again.

The afternoon was peacefully spent doing very little. Sam agreed to come visit again on Christmas Eve and to stay until after the New Year. It didn't take much persuading, Sam didn't really want to leave his family in the first place.

By the time Sam, Dean and Jessica were making their way back to Deans 2 bedroom apartment, it was well after 3 in the morning. Jess immediately left to get ready for bed, but not before planting a loving kiss on her boyfriends' cheek.

Dean grinned at his brother and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

'Come on Sam,' he laughed as he turned away to the kitchen, 'Rise and shine! We got work to do.'

Sam woke with a start. This time he was laying in a motel room, the bed sheets tangled awkwardly in his long legs. Dean sat on the bed beside him, tying his laces. Sam stared before slumping back into the bed. Dean looked over at his little brother with concern.

'Sammy? You okay?' Sam nodded slowly.

'Yeah. Just a weird dream.' Dean nodded slowly, doubting he would get much out of his brother but promising himself he would pester Sam until he told him everything. Dean got up and made his way to the bathroom.

'Oh Sam,' he stopped just before he closed the door. Sam glanced up at him and Dean pointed to the table in the motels little kitchenette. On it sat a badly wrapped present.

'Merry Christmas little brother.'


End file.
